Twisted
by zoey315
Summary: vamps live out in the open, we know of there exisitence. But what happens when there is a full out war between vamps and humans. And Scar i caught in between.A story of vampire and human love star-cossed loves
1. Chapter 1

I live in a world were fiction is now reality. You see them on the streets, on TV, and at school.

It's the first day of school I change into my school uniform(red plaid skirt, white or black polo t shirt and red blazer with flats.)

I climb into my red Porsche. My school is one of thirty schools that have humans mix with 'vamps' aka 'naturals'. I pull into my school parking lot 'Harding Academy'. I walk up the stairs to stop at a squeaking voice yelling my name 'Scarlett' 'Scar', I turn to see Mindy run towards me with a huge smile that looked like it could brake her face. She was 5'5, tan, Spaniard, dark brown curly hair down to her waist with ocean green eyes. She was developing curves, she no longer had a baby face.

All of sudden she stops running and glances behind me. I turn to see the most bitchiest female vamp at this school, Asteria me and her were the same height 5'7, she was curvy but not completely filled out she had lips like Jennifer Coolidge, long legs like me, olive tone, Russian accent, dark black straight hair.

She had smirk on her face then she said "Out of my way human!"

Then I said "Ever heard of something called excuse me??"

She answered "what did you say to me!!!!" now she was in my face and people who know me know that you don't get in my face unless you what to go to the hospital. I relied "you heard me you may be a vamp and other people may be scared of you because their afraid you'll drain them" I was in her face now " Get this clear in your head you do not scare me I am not afraid of you so next time watch were you walk!!!!!!!." I turned on my heel and left. I noticed both vamps and humans staring at me. Mindy says "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT." I sighed "well you better." Something Yelled "BOO" behind me it was Clay. I screamed so loud my heart almost exploding out of my chest I punched him in the stomach. "You ass what are you trying to give me heart attack." he responded "No, but you should've seen your face it was priceless." I calmed down towing Mindy and Clay with me. Clay was 5'10 american, very muscular, blond shaggy hair with cloud gray eyes. "Come on lets get our schedules." "Who do you guys have first hour?" I asked

"Mr. Nagel you ?" "me too". So we made our way to room 206.

We noticed that everyone sat far away from a vamp in the middle of the room they eyed him like he was going to slaughter them all. They were all frightened by the sight of him. The bell finally rang Mr. Nagle had a sitting chart everyone was paired except me, Mindy, and vamp boy. Mr. Nagle said "Would anyone like to volunteer to sit next to Mr. Vladimir?" I looked around the room no one wanted to 'volunteer', so I just got up from my seat next to mindy and sat next to vamp boy. Mr. Nagle surprised answered "Thank you Ms. Alexios" that's when I noticed him he was clay's height lean but muscular, dark midnight black hair shaggy and short. Perfect shade of tan, strong jaw ,angular face

Ocean blue eyes he was gorgeous. So Mr. Nagle says "interview your partner find out about them I will be looking for genuine answers." I noticed from the side that he was staring at me so I asked "What is your name?" I looked up his graze was locked with mine. He answered " Lucas".

"Where are you from?" I asked

"Rome, Italy"

" How old are you?"

He gave me a cocky grin " Do you really wanna know how old I am?"

"Will you just answer the question!" I was getting impatient I knew he was at least 100 years old most vamps are really old.

"I was born in during world war ll in 1939, you do the math Scar"

"So you 71 years old wow I've never met anyone from world war era, other than my grandfather but he's dead, ok so next question."

How old were you when you were turned

"It was after the war that they turned me I was going to New York when it happened I was 17 at the time."

"Did you want to be a vampire?"

"Yes, but its sad to see your old classmates begin to age, die and leave then you are truly alone in the world with no one."

"I don't mean to pry but did your parents change to ?"

Yes, after the war I was lost for along time alone in the world, a couple of months later they had found me, they said they had been looking for me. Since then we've all been together like a big happy family."

He asked " Can I ask you something, why are you comfortable around me and my kind you don't get scared, I saw you tell off Asteria lots of humans don't have that courage. You different then most humans you don't care about what people say about you."

"Well your no different than I am except the vampire part but you look like a human. I see everybody the same way doesn't matter to me what or who they are your just people like we are, but you've just lived longer than most of us." I answered

The bell finally rang signaling lunch hour, as left I caught Lucas looking at me again. "So" Mindy said "you and Mr. Vladimir were very talkative."

"Yeah he was telling me about when he was turned."

"Hey Scar here comes Asteria."

You little whore, don't they teach not to date men who have women."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that I saw you and Lucas, he's mine we were married before you even existed. I love him and he loves me so stay out of our way human."

"What if your so close than what's with the big were in the sentence. Im guessing you guys are divorced and im a threat to you because you think there's something going on between us. Your right there is something going on between us I feel sorry for you he's great in bed." I said nonchalant.

Mindy's face looked like it was going to explode in laughter. Everyone started to come and see what was going on I just laughed and said "Have fun getting him back Asteria will be waiting." Mindy came at me in a blur. "I can't believe it you guys have barely known each other your already having sex, so is really that good in bed like you say cause………." "Whoa Min I was just joking were not really together I only said that to piss her off did you see her face it was like she had drank old milk and she totally bought to." "You were very convincing Scar I believed every piece of I." "Well Min its not true you know im not like that I can't believe you think of me that way." "What are you going to do when Lucas finds out what you said." "I don't know but I'll figure it out somehow." "Well whatever you better figure it out now!" "Why Min." Because he's Headed this way. I could see Lucas In the distance, was that I smile I saw on his face. I guess I was gonna find out.


	2. Chapter 2

So i here im really good in bed?" he smirked

"Not that i'd know from a personal experience but im sure asteria can elaborate on the subject." I said smirking

"Well do you?" he asked

"Do I what?" I answered

"Do you think im really good?" he asked

"Is that a question, do i reallllllllly have to answer?" i replied

"Yes, its a question,and you realllllllllllly have to answer it!"he answered

"Well I guess because she didn't have anything else to add to it."

"That really doesn't answer the question!"he responded in a sing-song voice.

"Well what do you want me to say i only said that to piss her off which by the way worked like a charm, and i have never had sex with you there for i don't have an answer happy now."

"Wellll......"he looked towards the ceiling a smirk playing at his lips.

"What speak say something , you look like a retarded person!"

"Well now, now. I wasn't finished, drama queen."he looked back down at her.

Your such an assssssssssss, you know, what i have better things to do then scream at you all day so good-bye"

"Good day you're , by the way nice talking to you."

chpt 2

My second class was the worst class so far because he was in it, btw my 2nd class was SEX ED.

"Welcome to Health 101,im Coach Bernie."

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS SEX ED BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." someone yelled

by a landslide lucus made it jhe was looking for a seat and the only one available was next to me. 'please someone kill me now'

Mr. Bernie said "How nice to see you in class Mr. Vladimir."

"Your seat is next to miss Alexos." He said

"Now your first asignment is to get to know your partner ask things like 'what do they look for in a mate', 'what kinds of qualities they admire', and for the fun part are xyou attracted to your partner and now begin'."

"Hello Drama Queen we meet again." he said smiling

"Well now at least we have different questions."

"iM SORRY DRAMA QUEEN."

"Your over reacting."

"See how you, now lets get to the questions you first this time."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now which one would that be?" I replied

"What qualities do you look for in a guy?" He asked

"Well that he's protective, considrate,sweet, and you turn well." I responded

"A girl with ocean blue eyes, light brown hair, good sense of humor, intelligant,great figure and SEXY." He stared straight into my eyes when said all of it, I almost blushed. He had basicaly described me. I wondered if he only did it to mess with me.

Then he asked te question that had been dreadin and didn't really want to answer it.

"Scarlett Alexios are you attracted to me?"he asked there was a longing in his eyes that wanted me to say yes.

I was going to answer when the bell rang thank god.

"Well I'll see you later." I said

I've never been so happy to see lunch time come around. Finally i could let myself tink straight, why did have such a stronger attraction to him I bearly know him.

Just ten Min and Clay came towards me. Min asked"You aren't going to eat anything Scar,are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah im fine Min." I replied

"Well I for one have a complaint!" Clay expressed

"And what might that be." Min addressed

"Well guess what Vampires are now allowed to play sports." Clay said

"Yeah It's a law that they should be treated like regular humans." I addressed.

"Well, they have all the physical strength there going my ass. In football I won't stand a chance against them." He said

"When are the try outs, Clay." I asked

"This Friday." He said solemly

Well im sure not all vampires like football, Clay. Don't worry about it, they can't just have vamps they've, got to mix, you guys up." I told him

"So Scar are you going to tryout for Dance again. I think i'll try out with you if you do only."

"Yeah i tryin out again." I told her js then the bell rung.

Well I had math now with Asteria, I mean shouldn't she have advanced math. She's like 100 years old and she's in a regular math class. I guess te really didn't really work for her. Class was


	4. Chapter 4

" Is it true what they said about blood donors?"he asked

"And that would be." i said

"That donors have to sign a document, saying that you are resposible for whatever happens to you, and that you allow them to feed off you, and that it is not there problem if you turned or killed in the process." he asked

"Yes, that is true." i said

"How do you know there laws anyway."

"Well I have this thing called T.V. it looks like a computer moniter only bigger with buttons on the side, ring a bell Clay."

"I KNOW WHAT TV IS"He yelled

Just then the bell rang. I headed of to Social Studies. Lucas had this class but he sat in the front , I got the desk the farthest from the front.

"Good Morning class" Mr. Andrews said

"For today just get aquainted with one another." He said

All of a sudden a girl just comes out of no where. "He could you date somone who is nothing like you its disgusting." she was a short girl, chunky, short black hair.

"What the hell are you talking about you troll." I hissed

"Don't play dumb w eknow your dating that leech over there, they shouldn't exist. Your a dawn slut" I drew the line there i hate that word, she insulted Lucus how dare she, she then tried hit me but i dodged it

I got out of the desk pulled her down by the hair. And started to punch her, i heard a bone crack. People the stared to gather around yelling"fight, fight." The girl then pulled out a nail file she started to swip at me. She turned around i kick her in the back. Just then i felt hands restrain me. Then Mr. Andrews said "Girls knock it off someone go get officer Larson now." They hd the other girl restrained man her face was torn up.

I turned around to see who was restraining me it was Lucus he looked surprised.

He then said "Your quite the fighter Scarr." Just then Officer Larson came in.

"Did anybody see what happened?" he asked

"Yeah, Jane tried to maim her with a nail file Mr. Andrews. I saw the whole thing." said a small boy with blond hair.

"Mr. Vladimir please help me escort Ms. Alexios to the office." When we were out of earshot he ask's "What was that about?"

"What" I said innocently.

"Ha nice try tell me please because i've never seen you do anything like that. She must have really made you mad for you to tear up her face." He said

I decided to tell him sooner or later he would probably talk me into telling him.

" She called me a SLUT i hate that word and..............................." I didn't want to tell him because well he would get cocky.

" That's not all is it?" he said in the sofest voice

"Why don't you figure it out?" I said. He walked me to the office there i was met by Principal Hale. we then walked to his office He said "I would never expect that from you Scarlett." then entered Jane.

"Who want's to go first?" He asked

"I will." I said "He could you date somone who is nothing like you its disgusting."Don't play dumb we know your dating that leech over there, they shouldn't exist. Your a dawn slut. That's what she said then she tried to hit me not only that she discrimnated and tried to maim me i have a witness." i said

"Is this true Jane?" he asked

"She called me a troll" _i'd like to call you a whole lot more than troll you bitch_

"I fought in self defense!" I stated

I have no choice but to suspend Jane for a weekand you for 2 days. Your lucky Mr. Vladimir dosen't sue you, they can her up to 100 miles. I've already called your parents you are now dismissed."

My Parents come and pick me up along with my sister Lisa.


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT like on a date."

"Yeah I guess so do you have a problem going with me!" he sounded stunned. _I guess no one has ever said that to him _

"No, no problem, so where are we going?" I asked curiously

"You'll see." He had a huge smirk on his face. I had a feeling this was going to be something totally outta my league, something i have never experienced. I left a note for my parents, telling them I was going out. I step out a see a brand new Lamborghini Its red with dark tinted windows. _Man he most have a good job ,or he's doing something dirty *know what I mean*_

"So, did you buy this car?" _man he looked so good in his leather jacket I could see the hard outline of his chest, I wonder what he look's like without his t-shirt on ._ I hoped he didn't catch me staring. I guess he did because he had this smug look on his face when I finally looked at his eyes. His beautiful ocean deep blue eyes, if you stare at them long enough you could get lost in them. His eyes tell a story older than the new world its self. He then opened the passenger door for me. We were on the outskirts of the city. There was a huge mansion, with lights near a window


	6. Chapter 6

**There were a whole lot of cars. It was 3 stories high, it was painted gray with french windows. I could hear kesha's bla blah blah being played as we walked to the house. We entered, we saw people dancing some of them had fangs others didn't. I guess it was a mix of vampire and human. I look up at Lucus who's looking at me. We were walking throught the crowd when he asked. Vamps and humans were bumping and grinding. Sticking there tongue down each others throats.**

**"So what do you think?" he asked**

**"I've never been to vamp club. But Its ok i guess." i said. All of a sudden a tall blond girl with curly hair and huge boobs, starts walking towards us. "Hi sexy, you've kept me waiting long enough you know im not a patient person we have business to finish." she was licking her lips. She had a smirk on her ugly Ass face. She was now standing in front of us "Im missed you so much, Lukey you know i could never keep my hands off you." he hand was traveling up his chest touching his abs. I looked at Lucas he was looking at me, i was trapped in his gaze. Then he looked at the blonde.**

**"Hey Scar can you wait down here it will only take a second." He asked then walked upstairs with her. Now I was alone in vamp club with horny vampire's.**_** You know what i'll wait for a couple of minutes, I can't believe he left me here alone,1 hour later , a minute my ass, whatever there doing is more important.**_** "You know what im leaving." then she walked to the door and left. It ha gotten darker there were no street lights, the trees outside were lifeless just branches moving this way and that. The grass was damp, the sky was pitch black. I was walking on a abandoned road, I could no longer see the house.**_** Snap **_**I whirl around put see just animals crawling in trees. I walked anoter couple of miles **_**snap. what the hell was that, what do i feel like somone is breathing down my neck. caw caw cawcaw **_**I look around me too see a lot of crows in the trees they weren't there 3 seconds ago. It was starting to get foggy , the fog was circling around me. I was just a block away from my house**_** "**_**Hello Scarlett" someone said I spun around To see Asteria only a couple of feet away from me "Not so tough now, what no comebacks, not even sarcam." She sneered**

**"What the hell do you want Asteria?"I said**

**"What I wanted before, I want Lucus by my side like it has been for 50 years is what i want."She said**

**"Well I wouldn't be worrying about me" I told her**

**"And why is that?"**

**"Because im pretty sure he's doing a blondie right about now, well if you'll excuse me I have to get home." I said**

**" What do you mean?" she looked confused**

**"Why don't you ask him i mean you were married." I said**

**"That dosen't mean he's not interested in you."**

**"Well I can tell from what I heard we won't be together anytime soon."I said with that i left **_**snap**_

**"What the hell do you want Asteria?" I was irritated**

**"I'm not asteria" said a male voice. I whirled around to see a tall male he looked mexican,and tall 6'6, green eyes dark black hair. His eyes were picth black.**

**"Who are you, and what do you want."**

**"My name is Ian and i want to know what you are doing here this late at night any kind of creature an be lurking in the shadows." he said in sexy husky voice." Your a creature lurking in the shadows, so should i scream like a movie girl about to get killed." I asked**

**"No i mean you no harm, I was making sure all is well, I patrol this block make sure none of us get out and attack a human." He said**

**" Ah, so your part of nightwatch." I said"Yes i am, well i hope you make it safely to your home, see you tommrow." he said i felt like asking him what he meant that. I was to tired to pry any further. I finally reached my house, my parents weren't home. I unlocked the door to my 2 store victorian house the color was white, we had ust remodeled it , it was more than 300 years old, it had survivied the civil war. I locked the door and went up to my room.**


	7. Chapter 7

I started thinking about nightwatch the unit was made a little over 50 years ago, there basically supernatural police men. They patrol over half the city, vampires are only allowed on our side when it becomes dawn. They can't feed of humans unless there are your refrigerator, or mate. But they also have the patrollers at school, to keep them in check. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting.I pulled into the school parking lot I pulled up to park next to a blue 2010 Aston Martin V8 Vantage._ Your parents must be filthy rich to afford a car like that. _Out of no where Mindy pops out of nowhere"Hi, Scarr I missed you so much!" she said bouncing up and down"Min I just saw you yesterday.""But if I recall correctly you were getting ready for a hot date, so................... how did it go.""Horrrrrible.""How was it horrible?""well for starters we went to vamp club, when then ran into a big busty blonde, who was all over him and touching him she asked him if he wanted to go up stairs, he goes and I wait 1 hour then decide to leave, while I walked for more than 15 miles I saw the most sexiest guy in the world he's way sexier than Lucus by far more his name is.....""Ian" I whipped around to see the sexy Ian standing in front of class I see those gorgeous emerald green eyes staring at me."Class this Ian De Luca, please son tell us about your self." said mr nagle"Well I'm a vampire, i was turned in 1607 the year Jamestown was founded, i'm british, mexican, and italian. I was raised in Italy for half my life and yes i speak spanish and many other dialects.""Hey dude what's dialect?" someone shouted"It's different languages_,Dude, _its similar to the language spoken _dude" _He pointed out smoothly"Take a seat next to Scarlett,Raise your ." I raised my hand i could feel his gaze on me it made me feel warm and tingly, i'd never felt that way before, not even with Lucus, he's different besides him being a vampire. I saw min mouth _he's so hot_. He was steering down my row keeping eye contact with me at all times. He finally made it and sat down next to me."Fancy meeting you here Ian or should I call you mister patroller." I asked"I told you i'd see you tommrow Scarlett." he said seductively and smiled"So scar who's this sexy guy you met" Mindy said, i glared a her"Im sexy now right" Ian replied, i saw a sparkle of light in his gorgeous green eyes. Mindy's eyes popped out of her eye sockets when he said it. she mouthed behind him _that's the him he is way sexier_. I mouthed _i know._"May i ask what you were doing out that late" he asked curiously"I was at a vamp club with...........""Lucus" Ian snarled his name no sooner did i turn around i saw Lucus, walking towards me."Hi gorgeous i missed you the other night, i was so lonely without you beautiful,hello Ian " he put his hand on my shoulder and started tracing circles on my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ian snarl at him_,man he's sexy when he snarls he's so protective._ "Just to give you a recap lukey poo, a blonde comes out no where, is touching you everywhere so you were so not lonely , you leave go upstairs i wait 1 hour, i leave and met Ian here bye lukey poo." i waved my hand."I take i you too already know each other Ian" i said tentavly"I wish i didn't we use to be like brothers till he stole the most important person in my life, he always wanted what i had." he said sadly"Tell me about it""She was the most beautiful person ever, her name was Elizabeth Haren we were in the victorian era, the first time i met her she wore a royal blue dress with a tight corset, I was there as a Lord Beckham looking for a bride , as soon as i laid eyes i was stunned by her beauty , she had carmel her like yours and ringlets, the most beautiful smile on earth. We danced that day and talked her blue eyes were always on mine. Months passed ad we got engaged I introduced her to lucus, that was a huge mistake that i will never make again, he started to become obsessed with her ,drew pictures of her, followed her, and took pictures of her without her acknowledgement. He asked her if she loved him she sad no that she loved more than air, he didn't take that well he always kept a gun on him well that day i was going to stp by to take her to meet my family, i then i heard the gun go off i raced upstairs to see her on the ground limp with a bullet whole in her head. I picked her up and cried that i was sorry i couldn't protect her, lucus said to her before he left if i can't have you no one will, after that i was never truely happy i just always remembered her smile and how it would light my day. But lucus always wanted what i had, he could never see me happy.""Not to be rude but way didn't he just drain her?" i asked"Probably because the towns people were all ready suspicious, about our kind""Did you ever get revenge?" i asked"He was always seem to disappear when i was so close to finding him""But i swear on he grave he will pay" he said furiously"Ms alexios, thank you for volunteering" Mr nagle said"What did I volunteer for Ian?" his face went into a silent conversation"You have volunteered to show me around school, are you ok with that?""Yeah im fine with it you're a whole lot better than lucus he's so annoying, I like you better, you must miss elizabeth a lot""I was hard getting over her but I can't let it rule my life, but I think im getting over it now" he was turned around now facing me"and why is that" I expressed"Because I like you scarr your different" he said smiling"We barely met you don't even know me." I said"You aren't afraid to be seen with me, you defend our kind, your special to me, you also care about your friends, and defend yourself, you even left lucus, and most girls don't do that." he stared into my eyes"Thank you , I think that you are amazing you didn't let him get to you, you could have killed him but didn't. You loved her so much, I know it must have been difficult without her but you are trying to move on." are lips were now inches apart, I looked at his full lush lips. He leaned in and kissed me, soft and sweet. We broke away I looked at him, he smiled at me.|"Detention Mr. De Luca & Ms. Alexios for PDA see you guys after school" said Mr. Nagle


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey scar what does pda stand for and since when do you get into trouble?" min asked"It stands for public display of affection, Min" i replied"You were exchanging spit with hotness over there" i turned to see Ian smiling a dazzling smile, i saw a hint of his fangs. I smiled back."Yes, now i have detention, after school, my dad is going to kill me when he finds out!" i expressed"So are you guys dating now?" she said curiosly. Just then i felt an arm snake around my then answerd her question."Yes, we are if she wants, do you scarlett" he asked"Yes i do" he then kissed me sweet and passionatly, when we broke away i was breathless."Ms alexois if i catch you again, your parents will here from me" he shouted"Come on babe before i get you into trouble" i whispered to me"Hey ian" i said"Yeah babe"we were headed to our next class"I went to a vamp club and some of the humans looked like vampires but they didn't have fangs" i saidHe looked at me and said "they probably were vampires, but here's the thing about the no fangs thing, it's a sign of virginity , you have fangs your not a virgin, you don't have them you are one.""that is very interesting" i whispered, i felt my face reden. That must be weird for people to know whether your a virgin or not."Hey babe you okay" he asked. "Yea it's,just weird that anybody knows whether your a virgin or not just like out there in the open.""So i was wondering if you wanted to go out saturday,you know on a official date." he asked"Sure" i replied so what that we split ways and to diff class. The rest of the day went in a blur. By the time i got home i was tird and very irritable."SCARLETT ISOBEL ALEXOIS" i heard a yell _shit the full name is ever good _" SINCE WHEN DO YOU PDA, AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, YOU NO WHAT YOUR GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THIS WEEK!""WHAT THAT IS SO UNFAIR YU AND MOM PDAED MORE THAN I HAVE,NOW IM GROUNDED I CAN'T BELIEVT IT, UGGGGH!_you know what he is not going to ruin it for me, im going on that date. _I took a long shower, i went to my closet deciding on what to where tonight. I grabbed my royal blue corset, then put on my black riped jeans and black stiletto heels and but on some makeup. I tip-toed silently down the first three stairs, my dad was drowling in his sleep,_ that is so disgusting_, mom was sleeping peacfully i closed there bedroom door silently. i grabbed my keys and left out the door , i could see a car coming down my street, it was Ian's car. _i HOPE he dosen't wake up my parents._ My cellphone starts to ring."Hello"Hey Babe walk up to the stop sign so i don't wake up your parents.""Okay on my way" I locked the door, and walked to his car. I walked to the passenger side and open the door. I slid in next to him, the car interior was black leather, he got on the highway, i looked out the window seeing the cows, and horses go by. We were on in unpaved road. They car just kept bouncing up and down. He stopped when we were in front of a mansion. I was white victorian style house, there was stairs descending on each side of the platform. There was a balcony with a white metal table and chairs. In the middle of it all there was a foutain with a statue of a man and women holding each other. There were french windows everywhere. There were so many blue roses. The front door was glass, i could see a huge chandelier through the door."Whose house is this Ian, It's beautiful." i said"This was my parents house, before they died, the one i inheritied." he looked at me with his gorgeous green eyes."What are we doing her Ian?" i asked curiously"i wanted to show you my home" we walked up the stairs to his house. On the inside it was bigger. it was two stories, high there was a stair case made of marble, ascending from the 2nd floor. He walked me to the kitchen, everthing was silver, double oven , double doored refrigerator. Round glass table, he started cooking. After we ate i walked to the living you won't"What are you cooking?""I'm going to make you lasanya" he answered. After we finished eating i walked to the living room."Do you want a tour of the house?" he asked. The house contained 6 rooms, 5 bathrooms, game room, study room, and the were still upstairs when Ian stopped in front of a pale blue door."This is my room" His room was painted a hunter green, he had rows and rows of books. I walked over to his bookshelf. There was a whole 5 shelves dedicated to yearbooks. the were were pictures of him in 1899, 1900, 1953, 1963,and was a King size bed in the middle of his room. There painting of the mona lisa, a starry night, four dancers, and the last supper.


	9. Chapter 9

In his room."Did you paint this yourself?" I asked, turning around to look at him."Yes i painted these a long time ago." he stated, he now had his arms around my waist, he started kissing my neck. I turned around a gave him a passionate kiss. we were walking towards the had already removed alll our clothing.I woke up 2 see Ian very much asleep, I looked over my shoulder to look at the clock it read 9:55 AM. Oh my god i spent the entire night here my parents are going to kill me."Ian" I whispered, shaking him."Yes?" He said smiling at me."Sorry, to ruin your mood but i have to get home if my parents haven's woken up yet, they won't kill me" i said I picked my clothes up and put them on.I was done getting dressed, We walked down stairs , He got the keys to his car, We walked out the front door, He locked the front door. He pulled his car up to the front, i got in and we took off. We actually got to the house really fast, my parents still hadn't left for work."Bye, Ian see you at school" I then kissed him good bye. I climbed back into my room. I quiclky changed into my pj's i heard footsteps, that were headed to my room. I jumped into bed and closed my eyes, i heard the door open,"Scarlett, honey" she said time to wake up we have to go to your sister's recital. I pretended to yawn i streched my my arms out and got out of bed."What recital mom i said?" see was steal in my room."Your sister's piano recital?" She said"I thought that was next week.""Nope, the re scheduled it for today now get dressed we need to a lot of things before the recital. Ohh and mindy called" she said "When did she call?" I asked curiously"Yesterday, but I told her you were grounded, but I decided to let the grounded thing up" she responded I was shocked.


End file.
